EL VERDADERO PODER DE CONNER
by Dazabache
Summary: SuperMan a visto en su joven clon solo un arma, un enemigo, un peligro para sus amigos, después de cierto incidente... tal vez deba pensárselo nuevamente


EL VERDADERO PODER DE CONNER

Conner se encontró sentado en el parque, la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, los brazos sobre las piernas, las manos sujetando la cara, todo era una obra a la tristeza, la frustración y el desamparo, había salido de Monte Justicia con esta lata molesta por creer que de esa forma no contagiaría a sus compañeros de equipo, el motivo por el cual fue en contra de que era otra cosa que el de siempre, había sido en otra misión y salido de ella exitosamente, solo por regresar y ser recibido por la desdén e ignorancia de Super Man, era como si para el kriptoniano, el joven clon no existiera, de hecho, si se definía como una relación inexistente, de verdad, en momentos como esos, envidiaba la relación de sus amigos con sus mentores.

Srta. Martian y Detective Marciano; Su relación tío sobrina era muy marcada, sobre todo cuando se hablaba de una marciana blanca, su tío la había aceptado igual que ningún miramiento.

Flecha roja, Artemisa y Flecha verde; Con todo y que Flecha no era el padre o el año del año dicho por los jóvenes, él de verdad se esforzó, cometió un pecado de errores, pero lo intentó y dijo mucho de él.

KF y FLASH; Kid Flash amaba a su tío y sabía que podía contar con él porque no tenía atrás la última vez, tenía una regata por una travesía o una mala decisión, pero siempre estaba allí para él.

Kaldur y Aqua Man; Kaldur tenía toda la confianza de su mentor, pues el alcalde lo reconocía todo por su esfuerzo y trabajo, ante eso el joven se correspondía con el nombre que recibía de su mentor y rey.

Robin y Batman; Batman siempre provocaba el miedo en las personas con amigos o enemigos, sin embargo, con Robin era diferente, si, era estricto, si, realizaba sus entrenamientos de forma que el joven terminaba agotado, pero si algo le pasaba a su muchacho ... No es necesario decir que el responsable necesita un seguro médico o, en última instancia, un buen caso (se sabe que Batman no asesina, pero sí las dudas), después de todo el día de papá era conocido por algo.

Pero qué relación tenía él con el hombre estupendo ... un solo de Conner que quedo suspirar, comenzó a moverse una bolsa de galletas obsequio de Megan, hechas para animarlo un poco, según había dicho el joven marciana y aunque el chico se lo agradecía no estaba muy seguro de que el detalle le ayudó a su corazón fragmentado, es decir cuando escucho un sonido que lo hacía despertar de su ensimismamiento, no era difícil para él en su condición de poder semi-kriptoniano para escuchar una distancia pero su tristeza no le había permitido utilizar bien su super oído, alla donde el lugar de donde provenía el ruido lo había visto un niño como de seis años, se había puesto sucio, el flacucho, sus cabellos sin lugar, sus ojitos fueron un poema al hambre y al sufrimiento,pero lo que más me llama la atención del niño fue su mirada insistente, la bolsa de las galletas en su mano, el paso seguro pero tranquilo, se dirigió al niño que lo miraba con algo de temor.

-¡Hola! - saludo el adolescente, el niño dio un paso atrás - no tengas miedo- lo tranquilizo- ¿te gustan las galletas? - le pregunto con una sonrisa sincera, el pequeño lo miro y asintió con entusiasmo- una amiga me regalo estas ricas galletas, pero no creo poder poder comer, no tengo mucho apetito, lo que seria una gran falta de educación, sin embargo, podría hacerla feliz apreciándolas, decir el tiempo que la entregará al pequeño.

-¡Gracias! - grito el pequeño emocionado y dando salitos se dirigió a una mujer con un bebé en brazos y junto a ella un niño y una niña un poco mayores a un pequeño - ¡Mami, mamá! ¡Me encontré un Ángel y me regalo unas galletas! - acercándose a su madre y sus hermanos compartiendo su pequeño tesoro

-¿Un Ángel - se decia Conner Así Mismo this Descripción Asía su personaje lo Hacia Sentir extraño, pero bien extraño, Las descripciones Que Conner tenia Asía su personaje Eran amigo, héroe, el compañero, el pecado Contar con Los Que escuchaba del súper hombre ... clon, Arma, sustituto ... Pero ¿Ángel ?, Robin le habia Llevado una vez UNOS libros con imagenes de ESOs Seres celestiales, Pero Ü no tenia ningún PARECIDO una Ellos ... ¿o sí ?, Aún Así la denominación Que habia obtenido de Aquel niño lo hacia sentir algo cálido en el pecho

En su camino regreso a Monte Justicia muchas cosas entraron en su mente y en su camino se encontraron con personas para su familia y para niños, adolescentes, adultos, adolescentes, pidiendo limosna, buscando comida entre la basura, tapándose con una pluma con el periódico para mitigar el frío y todo esto solo para sobrevivir en este mundo incógnito, Conner comenzó a pensar que tenía más héroes que el mundo más ángel, los héroes se enfrentaban a los villanos y salvaban al mundo según la tenia conocimiento, mientras que los ángeles protegían a las personas que tanto necesitan de un amor incondicional, de pronto una idea le llego a la cabeza que le hizo sonreír.

-¡Batman! - sonrió al tiempo que subía los dedos y se marchaba a la velocidad máxima de un Monte Justicia, al llegar se encontró con un KF escondido detrás de Robin, quien a veces se mostraba un poco asustado ante la visión de una maniática Artemisa que apuntan con su arco mientras que los demás intentan calmarla- ¿pero qué ...? saben no quiero saber- suspiro Conner, conociendo a sus amigos era mejor no preguntar

\- Disculpen que los molesten en ... el mar que está en el mar que se está haciendo con una cabeza en blanco, Robin, ¿se encuentra Batman en el cuartel?

-¿Eeeh ?, si, claro- dijo algo impresionado por la pregunta- esta en la sala de computo

-¡Gracias !, sigan con lo que están haciendo-conner Conner mientras se dirigía al sitio indicado

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Artemisa tan sorprendida como sus amigos aun con arco en mano, pero viendo como su amigo había desaparecido

-No tengo idea- respondió Megan- pero se miró tan feliz

\- Eso parece - respondió un impactado Kaldur, pues Conner no solía mostrar tanto entusiasmo

-Como sea- corto Artemis- ¿en que estaba? - rasco su nariz para tratar de recordar - ¡ah, sí, ya me acorde! - chillo con júbilo a la vez que reacomodaba su arco- ¡morirás! - para su sorpresa y aprovechándose de la distracción de su amigo KF había dejado escapar - ¡rayos !, ¡pero qué suerte tiene!

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala de computo, Batman hacia unos registros de villanos y como siempre su concentración no estaba solo en su trabajo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Conner? - la voz neutra del murciélago asustaría a cualquiera, pero Conner y por supuesto Robin la sentían siempre tan amistosa y cálida.

-Disculpe señor, no quería molestarlo- Batman dejo su trabajo para verlo de frente.

-Sabes que no me molestas, ¿o es que piensas Hacer ahora?

\- ¡No señor ... bueno si ... tal vez! - ante la marcada indecisión de Conner, el alcalde decidió que permitiría que esto se explicara mejor, a lo que Conner dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, comenzó desde el tema característico de Superman, así como el encuentro con el niño y su despertar con la gente de su misma condición, pero por encima de todo pidió su ayuda para cumplir su sueño.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - fue la pregunta del alcalde

-Porque confías en mi mas de lo que merezco, cosa que no logré con Super Man ... él ni siquiera quiere verme ... - sacudiendo su cabeza quito la imagen del Kriptoniano- ¿me ayudasás? - pregunto esperanzado

-Sígueme- dijo sin más, a pesar de que no lo demostró Batman se sintió honrado de tener la estimación de la joven clon, una vez en la sala se toparon con una molesta y visión peculiar

\- ¡Te dije que morirías! - chillaba una colérica Artemisa en sima de un aterrado KF, asiendo todo lo posible por quitársela de encima, mientras los demás lo hacen hasta lo imposible por auxiliarlo

-Por ... favor ... Artemis ..., KF ya te pidió ... perdón- apenas decía Kaldur tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la arquera

\- ¡Eso no me basta! - ante tal espectáculo Batman miro a Conner pidiendo una explicación

-A mí mi veas, cuando vay yo también

-Equipolamo Batman con tono firme, lo que hizo que los integrantes de la justicia joven se asustara al principio y después se acomodara en sus lugares, no sé qué sucederá aquí y en este momento no me interesa, aun así espero que KF y Artemis en el aula de psicología - los dos fueron asesinados a la vista, glaciar del caballero de la noche, sin más preámbulos, continuo, quiero que escuchen, todos escuchen a su compañero, tienen una idea pero necesitan apoyo y comprensión.

Y así Batman le dio la palabra a Conner y mientras hablaba a sus compañeros de equipo ponían atención y sonreían ante la idea de su amigo, pero no era una sonrisa de burla sino de total admiración, tres días después en la torre de Vigilancia de La Liga De La Justicia ...

-SUPER MAN 01- se escucho la voz de la mujer computarizada y la integrante del grupo de héroes, al aparecer Súper Hombre se encontró con mucho movimiento en el lugar y al parecer no se trató de un ataque y nada por el estilo, fue entonces que vio un Batman con una tabla dirigiendo el misterioso movimiento por lo que se acercó al murciélago.

-Amm ... Batman, ¿me perdí de algo?

-Solo de una junta importante- respondió este de forma cortante

\- ¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Hace tres días

\- ¿Pero tú dijiste que se conversa de Conner?

\- No- corrigió Batman a su amigo- ¿Quién dijo que Conner quería hablar con nosotros de algo importante, pero como el buen padre que eres apenas oíste Conner y cortate la comunicación

\- Y de que quería hablar el clon de cadmio, ¿si se podría saber? - antes de poder recibir una respuesta nada grata del murciélago, Flash de la nada

\- ¡Listo el perímetro con fue éxito!

\- ¿Y las zonas marginadas?

-Super chica, Super Boy y Ms Martian se están encargando de ello

\- En ese caso dirígete con GA y sus protegidos, al parecer necesitan más manos que los apoyen más Flash desapareció como había llegado

\- ¿Pero qué ...? No terminó su pregunta Chica Alcón, Canario Negro y Wonder Woman llegaron con Batman ignorando por completo al Super Hombre

-Batman informando que las mujeres en estado de abandono fueron llevadas a un centro de acogida donde se enviaron a otros centros para adolescentes otros oficios o darles un empleo- hablo Dina

-También llego el apoyo de Temicira tal y como la Reyna Hipólita lo prometió- aporto Chica Alcón

-Mis hermanas han decidido adoptar las niñas de la calle en estado de orfandad o maltrato y llevarlas a cabo en Temicira, donde ofrecen un trato más digno y una mejor calidad de vida, así como también dejar que las mujeres decidan qué vida desean tener en un futuro

\- Me parece una excelente idea, es una pena que la ley amazona no permita la entrada de los varones a Temicira- dijo con una tristeza y comprensión, después de todo lo que podía obligar a que un reino cambiaba la vida, así como también, aunque le molestara él sabía que debía respetar la forma de vida de las amazonas- Diana agradécele a tu madre y hermanas por su apoyo

-Ella está feliz de ayudar a la causa- respondió Diana

-Ahora, necesito que se dirijan al sur oeste, en este mapa- dijo entregándoles el objeto - encontraran las zonas de forma más específica, el detective Marciano ya ha enviado el apoyo solo necesita ser entregado- las tres heroínas asintieron y se retiraron del lugar

"¿Zonas marginadas ?, ¿centros de acopio ?, ¿adopciones a huérfanas ?, ¿la Reina Hipólita ayudando a una causa que desconocía?", SM no entendía nada, sobre todo porque nadie lo había puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado en aquella junta ?, ¿qué era lo que el clon había hablado con sus compañeros para tener mentores y protegidos en total sincronía?

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte- respondió el murciélago, con tabla en mano

\- ¡Batman! - advirtió el boy scout, le molestaba sentirse excluido, contando hasta diez y respirado profundamente Batman se decidió a hablar

-¿Recuerdas la misión de hace tres días, la asignada al equipo B?

-Claro, fue todo un éxito, además de en Monte Justicia ese día, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, ignoraste olímpicamente un Conner- recrimino el murciélago- después de eso Connor salió al parque y se encontró con un niño en extrema pobreza al que le dio su bolsa de galletas- Batman dejo que su amigo procesara bien la información para poder continuar- el pequeño ángel, no héroe, no amenaza, fue elegido ángel, después de eso y en su camino de regreso a Monte Justicia, SB regreso con la idea de que talvez se necesita más Ángeles que Héroes, gente como ese niño lo que se requiere

\- ¿Conner ... piensa eso? - Super hombre está sorprendido, su clon había decidido abrir su corazón a los necesarios y en absoluto abandono

\- ¿Le estas ayudando a Conner?

-El me lo pidió

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

\- ¬¬ ... - una Batí mirada fija más que mil palabras

-Acabamos de llevar a varios animales a los albergues para que sean bañados, desparasitarlos, alimentarlos, alimentarlos y después buscarles un lugar. Robin en la espalda de KF, pero al llegar a su padrino y su padre en una situación bastante incomoda se bajó de su amigo y los observadores mejores- ¿interrumpimos algo?

-Nada importante, ¬¬ - respondió Batman sin dejar de matar con la mirada de su amigo- algo mas

-Se enviaron un alimento a los albergues para mascotas, el tío Flash me dijo que, si hacia un buen trabajo, no me gusta, me gustaría, me gustaría, me gustaría, no me gusta de cachorro abandonado

-No-fu la respuesta tajante del caballero nocturno, solo que Robin no desistió -no-respondió nuevamente, pero el petirojo no daría lo que se refiere a la mirada intensa, Batman suspiro está bien- Robin se puso a dar salitos con su triunfo- pero al igual que Kid Flash deberás hacer un buen trabajo

\- ¡Gracias Batman no te defraudare! - grito emocionado el joven pelinegro y subiendo en la espalda de su amigo se fueron a seguir con el deber

\- ¿También ayudan animales? - pregunto Super Man viendo con dirección asía donde se había ido los adolescentes

-A Conner le gustan los animales, es lógico que su decisión de ayudar se extienda a ellos

-Robin está haciendo un buen trabajo, debes estar orgulloso, me gustaría tener un hijo como él-ante esto se escuchó un ¡crak !, proveniente de la tabla del caballero oscuro

\- ¡Tienes un hijo del cual sentirte orgulloso !, ¡solo que aún no tiene cuenta !, ¡kriptoniano testarudo! - y hecho una furia se dirigió a los

\- ¡Batman espera! - Super Man le dio alcance en los dos sentidos se trasladaron a metrópolis

-Se informa que los Héroes y sus protegidos se han unido para ayudar a los más necesitados en una extraña pero amable mano de obra: fue lo primero que escuchó Súper Hombre, una reportera informaba de los sucesos a una televisora local

-Dos que esta mano no solo ha beneficiado a personas de bajos recursos, también los animales han llamado ayuda de esta bella trabajo-informaba otra televisión-esto parece más el trabo de ángeles y no de héroes

\- ¿Ángeles? - Super Man no salía de su asombro

-Esta ayuda no solo se queda en los estados unidos si no que se extiende a otros lugares del planeta.

-Al ver la labor de nuestros héroes asía los más necesitados, los civiles de todo el mundo apoyan esta labor- que habla el reportero

-Es increíble como un chico creado para ser armado, se puede realizar actos tan nobles sin fines de lucro, ¿no te parece? - las palabras de Batman tenían una combinación de reproche y sarcasmo, en ese momento Luis Lane se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban, Conner, Kara y Megan

-Soy Luisa Lane del "DIARIO EL PLANETA", me gustaría hacer una pregunta sobre su trabajo

-Con gusto, Super Boy, las contestaron a todas las preguntas- dijo Megan con una sonrisa tomando un Conner de los hombros y empujando así a la reportera, el pobre estaba algo apenado y nervioso

-Super Boy, ¿de quién es la idea de esta noble labor?

-Para ser honesto esta labor es un trabajo en conjunto de Batman ... y Super hombre en su deseo de ayudar y proteger a los habitantes de este planeta en el que vivimos

la respuesta tomo desprevenido un Súper Hombre Quién Quedo en Shock, ¿su idea ?, ¿pero sí lo había hecho? antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada todos los reporteros presentes se arremolinaron alrededor de los héroes.

-Sin comentarios- fue la respuesta cortante de Batman, sin más se retiró del lugar

-Super Man, ¿Cómo ideaste esta labor ?, ¿puedes decirnos los aviones previos a este día ?, ¿Cómo lograste que Batman e incluso la Liga te apoyara? - El hombre de acero esta mas shockeado y solo rogaba a alguien que puede escuchar que Lex Lutor aparece con una espada de kriptonita y lo atravesara, lejos del lugar con pena y comicidad como el hombre de acero Conner Ken observa la escena que se le presentaba

\- ¿Debo creer que esto es un tipo de venganza hacia el Boy Scout? - pregunto Batman a su espalda, pero Conner no se inmuto

-Más o menos, la verdad es que me ocurrió en el momento, después de todo, no tenia el menor deseo de que supiera que esto había sido mi idea

\- ¿Porque me nombraste?

-Pensé que seria una buena forma de agradecerte

-No me gustan las entrevistas

-Sabía que las librerías de ellos se han colocado en el mismo lugar que la noche- crees que usted debería ayudarlo

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que con esto ambos se dirigen con los demás a seguir ayudándonos con su trabajo


End file.
